Pietro Maximoff (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Erik Lehnsherr (father, deceased); Wanda Maximoff (sister, deceased); Rogue Lehnsherr (stepmother, deceased); Charles Lehnsherr (half-brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Wundagore, Transia | PlaceOfDeath = Liberty Island | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Death = X-Men: Age of Apocalypse #6 | Quotation = Not even his Mutant gift of speed will allow Magneto's first born to run from the past which has hounded his family through the years. Though he does try. | Speaker = Apocalypse on Quicksilver | HistoryText = Pietro and his sister Wanda were living a quiet life in the Transian countryside with their adoptive family when their true father came back into their lives. Magneto informed them they were mutants and offered his children a place by his side. They agreed to help him teach the world about the now emerging mutantkind and of his dream of mutants and humans living side by side. Quicksilver was eventually placed in charge of a team of X-Men. He quickly became one of the trustworthiest of the mutants under Magneto’s care. On his first mission with the X-Men, Pietro helped prevent the forces of Apocalypse from taking control of Cape Citadel and using its missiles. After his sister was murdered by Nemesis, Quicksilver spiraled into a depression. He still led the X-Men but was careless. This changed after he met the mutant Storm who had escaped Apocalypse’s Breeding Pens and fled to Africa. Quicksilver, learning of her escape from Magneto, volunteered to find her and offer her a place with the X-Men. At first, Storm fought Quicksilver, believing he was sent by Apocalypse. Pietro was finally able to convince her he was there to help and she joined the X-Men and they began to fall in love. Later on in his career, Quicksilver and his X-Men clashed with Wolverine (no relation to Logan), defending his father during a period when the ranks of the X-Men had been shaken. Quicksilver accompanied his father and the other X-Men to Seattle, Washington to witness Apocalypse's cullings. There they found the time displaced Bishop and saved him from Unus . Despite concern over his father's desire to explore Bishop's claims that reality had been shattered thanks to the death of Charles Xavier, Quicksilver none the less continued to follow his father. During the final days of Apocalypse's rule Quicksilver led a team of X-Men into Maine. The plan was to help the Sentinels sent by the Human High Council to evacuate the humans from the East Coast. Apocalypse sent an elite squad of mutants, the Brotherhood, along with one of his Horsemen, Abyss, to stop the X-Men. It was obvious Abyss was more concerned with gaining favor with Apocalypse by capturing the elder son of Magneto than in completing his mission. Abyss kidnapped a young boy which drew Quicksilver to him. He saved the boy but Abyss escaped. The team headed back to Westchester County and discovered Quicksilver’s father, half-brother, and Bishop had been captured by Apocalypse . Along with Storm and Banshee, he went after Bishop and faced off against Abyss again. In order to save his teammates, Banshee flew into Abyss and tore him apart with his Sonic Scream. Quicksilver returned to Westchester with Storm and Bishop and joined the group of X-Men who attacked Apocalypse's base. The X-Men were victorious and Quicksilver was reunited with his family. Quicksilver devoted much of his time to repairing the damage done during Apocalypse's rule. Pietro and Storm remained together and were a critical part of the X-Men's new message of coexistence. Soon the X-Men helped restore the United States and its government, and become sanctioned bounty hunters with the mandate to capture those who helped Apocalypse. On monitor duty, Pietro detected mutant activity in Mexico and gathered his father, Gambit and Sunfire to investigate. They found the Exiles who were in that reality looking for the Dark Beast's records on the M'Kraan Crystal. Quicksilver and the others were easily defeated by the Exiles. Returning to the X-Men's headquarters, Quicksilver aided in stopping an assault by the Guthrie Family. Learning that Sinister was being protected by his father, Quicksilver and his fellow X-Men went to Liberty Island to battle Sinister and his Sinister Six. During the battle, Quicksilver got in the way of Sauron, who was attacking Magneto. The impact of the collision killed Quicksilver. He was among the Alpha mutants corpses intended to be resurrected in the Alpha Lab. | Powers = Quicksilver is an Alpha mutant, allowing him to move at lightning speed. He had super-fast reflexes and his brain actually processed information most faster than most computers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/q/quicksilveraoa.htm }} Category:Twins Category:Magnus Family Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants